1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door assembly for a so-called "floppy disk" or diskette drive. More particularly, it relates to a door assembly that is simple in construction yet requires minimum clearance for its opening and closing operations and at the same time provides a pleasing, flush and uncluttered, facade when closed.
In a floppy disk drive a diskette, in a quasi-cartridge form, is inserted into the drive through an entrance slot. To assure proper operation, it must be physically retained in the slot. There are two general types of mechanisms that provide this function. The first is a bar which is swung between two positions, the first position being parallel to the slot to provide access, the second position being transverse to the slot to block egress therefrom.
The second retention device is a door which opens to provide access to and egress from the disk drive slot and shuts to retain a diskette within the slot. The invention is directed to improvements in the door type of retention mechanism. Specifically it is an object of the invention to provide a door assembly that requires minimal clearance within the enclosure that houses the disk drive and also provides a pleasing appearance in the form of a smooth uncluttered facade when the door is closed. A further object of the invention is to provide a door assembly characterized by ease of manipulation and, at the same time, low cost and reliable operation.